


Lightning In A Bottle

by wendyindahouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, a little bit of smut, mention of anal fingering, mention of dom!sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen leans against the wall backstage at the convention, a small, private smile playing around the corners of his mouth as he watches Misha taking his panel by storm.  On the surface, Misha is a mass of contradictions.  He is a ball of energy and also the calm at the eye of the storm.  He is lightning in a bottle; a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.  At the heart of all this however, there are certainties that Jensen knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Anja's](http://supermishamiga.tumblr.com) birthday :)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com)

Jensen leans against the wall backstage at the convention, a small, private smile playing around the corners of his mouth as he watches Misha taking his panel by storm.  On the surface, Misha is a mass of contradictions.  He is a ball of energy and also the calm at the eye of the storm.  He is lightning in a bottle; a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.  At the heart of all this however, there are certainties that Jensen knows:

_Misha is a man who knows what he wants…_

Jensen discovered this when it was Misha who raised the subject of the insane chemistry and tension between them way back when.  

He sat Jensen down and flat-out told him that he was attracted to him and wanted to take it further.  Jensen had run as fast as he could in the opposite direction of course, hoping he could re-bury his head in the sand and just keep pretending it wasn’t happening.  Whenever he tried to make a joke of it, or hint that Misha must have gotten over it, Misha simply told him again - quietly and calmly - that his feelings were exactly the same as before.  He then continued to just… be himself, until Jensen was driven crazy and couldn’t deny it any longer.  He will always be grateful for Misha’s determination because they would be nothing without it.

Of course, he is also aware that Misha is a man who knows what he wants from the way Misha chooses to order him around in the bedroom.  Misha likes to send messages suggesting things for Jensen to wear – he has quite the collection of panties now, after Misha took a shine to the idea when it was in the script for Dean – and what he wants Jensen to do to himself while he’s waiting for Misha.  Then there’s the way he likes to tie Jensen up, to dominate and take control, until they are both completely strung out and desperate for release.  Or the way he gets so horny he will push Jensen up against the wall the moment he comes through the door, grinding and grasping until they come, fast, loud and messy.

_Misha is good with his hands..._

Jensen first realised this when he saw all furniture that Misha had built for his home, not to mention the damn house itself.  Of course, he rediscovers this every time they are alone together and Misha’s long, strong fingers trail fire in their wake across his skin; tease the sensitive places that drive Jensen to the brink; bury themselves deep inside him, caressing and stroking until he is trembling and whimpering and he finally falls apart.

_Misha is compassionate..._

This is so obvious in everything Misha does, that Jensen can’t believe there’s anyone who can’t see it.  His work for charity and his attitude towards fans of the show speak volumes about the kind of person Misha is.  Misha understands what it is like to have almost nothing and knows that a little help and kindness can go a long way.  He is considerate to others, even those who may not show the same courtesy to him, and always tries to take the time to talk to people and make them feel better.

Jensen witnesses this first hand every time Dean takes over too much of him and he snaps at Misha or those around him, angry and emotional.  It is Misha who comes to him with soothing words and gestures, knowing exactly what Jensen needs and offering it without hesitation, even when Jensen feels he really doesn’t deserve his compassion.

_Misha is loving..._

When Misha loves, he loves with his whole heart.  And he loves Jensen.

There are times when Jensen doesn’t know how he could possibly be so lucky as to have Misha in his life; this remarkable person who means so much to so many.  This crazy, beautiful, clever, talented man who he is so in love with it sometimes takes his breath away.  But he does have Misha in his life, and it always reminds him of one final certainty:

_Misha is one of the best things that has ever happened to him._


End file.
